Krzyżacy/Tom I/Rozdział XXI
Biegli leśnicy poczęli pod wodzą wielkiego łowczego rozstawiać myśliwych długim rzędem na skraju polany, tak aby będąc sami w ukryciu, mieli przed sobą pustą przestrzeń, ułatwiającą strzały z kusz i łuków. Dwa krótsze boki polany obstawione były sieciami, za którymi taili się borowi "nawrotnicy", których obowiązkiem było nawracać zwierza ku strzelcom lub jeśli, nie dając się spłoszyć, zaplątywał się w sieciach, dobijać go oszczepami. Nieprzeliczone gromady Kurpiów, umiejętnie rozstawione w tak zwaną otokę, miały pędzić wszelkie żywe stworzenie z głębin leśnych na polanę. Za strzelcami znów znajdowała się sieć, rozpięta w tym celu, by zwierz, który zdoła przedrzeć się przez ich szereg, został nią powstrzymany i w jej skrętach dobity. Książę stanął w pośrodku szeregu w lekkim zagłębieniu, które biegło przez całą szerokość polany. Główny łowczy, Mrokota z Mocarzewa, wybrał mu to stanowisko, wiedząc, że tym właśnie wgłębieniem będzie pomykał przed otoką najgrubszy zwierz z puszczy. Sam książę miał w ręku kuszę, tuż pod bokiem pana stał oparty o drzewo ciężki oszczep, a nieco z tyłu trzymali się dwaj "brońcy" z toporami na ramionach, ogromni, do pni leśnych podobni, którzy prócz toporów mieli jeszcze gotowe napięte kusze dla podania księciu w razie potrzeby. Księżna i Jurandówna nie zsiadały z koni, albowiem nie zezwalał na to nigdy książę ze względu na niebezpieczeństwo od turów i żubrów przed których wściekłością łatwiej się było w razie wypadku chronić konno niż pieszo. De Lorche, lubo wezwany przez księcia, aby zajął miejsce po prawej jego stronie, prosił, aby mu wolno było zostać dla obrony dam na koniu, i stał opodal księżny do długiego gwoździa podobny, z rycerską kopią, z której podrwiwali z cicha pod wąsem Mazurowie jako z broni mało na łowach przydatnej. Natomiast Zbyszko wbił oszczep w śnieg, kuszę przekręcił na plecy i stojąc przy koniu Danusi, podnosił ku niej głowę, chwilami szeptał do niej, a chwilami obejmował jej nogi i całował kolana, albowiem wcale się już przed ludźmi ze swoją miłością nie krył. Uspokoił się dopiero wówczas, gdy Mrokota z Mocarzewa, który w puszczy ośmielał się i na samego księcia burczeć, nakazał mu groźnie milczenie. Tymczasem daleko, daleko w głębi puszczy ozwały się rogi kurpieskie, którym z polany odpowiedział krótko wrzaskliwy głos krzywuły – po czym nastała cisza zupełna. Ledwie niekiedy zaskrzeczała sójka w wierzchołkach sosen, niekiedy zakrakali jak kruki ludzie z otoki. Myśliwi wytężyli oczy na białą, pustą przestrzeń, na której wiatr poruszał oszronionym sitowiem i bezlistny–mi krzami wikliny – każdy czekał z niecierpliwością, jaki też pierwszy zwierz pojawi się na śniegu – w ogóle zaś wróżono sobie łowy obfite i wspaniałe, gdyż puszcza roiła się od żubrów, turów, dzików. Kurpie wykurzyli też z barłogów i kilka niedźwiedzi, które zbudzone w ten sposób chodziły po gąszczach, złe, głodne i czujne, domyślając się, ze wkrótce przyjdzie im stoczyć walkę nie o spokojny sen zimowy, ale o życie. Trzeba było jednak czekać długo, gdyż ludzie, którzy parli zwierza ku klamrom otoki i ku polanie, zajęli ogromny szmat boru i szli z tak daleka, że do uszu myśliwych nie dochodziło nawet szczekanie psów, które zaraz po odezwaniu się trąb spuszczone zostały ze smyczy. Jeden z nich, spuszczony widocznie za wcześnie albo też włóczący się luzem za chłopami, ukazał się na polanie i przebiegłszy ją całą z nosem ku ziemi, przeszedł między myśliwcami. I znów uczyniło się pusto i cicho, tylko nawrotnicy krakali ciągle jak krucy, dając w ten sposób znać, że wkrótce robota się rozpocznie. Jakoż po upływie kilku pacierzy na skraju pojawiły się wilki, które jako najczujniejsze pierwsze usiłowały się wynieść z obierzy. Było ich kilka. Ale wypadłszy na polanę i zawietrzywszy wokół ludzi, dały znów nurka w bór, szukając widocznie innego wyjścia. Potem dziki, wynurzywszy się z kniei, poczęły biec długim, czarnym łańcuchem przez zaśnieżoną przestrzeń, podobne z dala do swojskiej trzody chlewnej, która na wołanie gospodarnej niewiasty zdąża, trzęsąc uszyma, ku chacie. Ale łańcuch ów zatrzymywał się, słuchał, wietrzył – zawracał i znów słuchał; wyboczył ku sieciom i poczuwszy nawrotników, znów puścił się ku myśliwym, chrapiąc, zbliżając się coraz ostrożniej, ale coraz bardziej, póki wreszcie nie rozległ się szczęk żelaznych zastawników przy kuszach, warkot grotów i póki pierwsza krew nie splamiła białej śnieżystej podścieli. Wówczas rozległ się okrzyk i stado rozproszyło się, jakby w nie piorun uderzył; jedne poszły na oślep przed siebie, drugie rzuciły się ku sieciom, inne poczęły biegać to w pojedynkę, to po kilka, mieszając się z innym zwierzem, od którego zaroiła się tymczasem polana. Już też dochodziły wyraźnie do uszu głosy rogów, ujadanie psów i daleki gwar ludzi idących w głównej ławie z głębi boru. Mieszkańcy leśni, odpędzani z boków przez rozciągnięte szeroko w puszczy skrzydła otoki, zapełniali coraz szczelniej leśną łąkę. Nic podobnego nie można było zobaczyć nie tylko w krajach zagranicznych, ale nawet i w innych ziemiach polskich, w których nie było już takich puszcz jak na Mazowszu. Krzyżacy, chociaż bywali na Litwie, gdzie czasem zdarzało się, że żubry, uderzając na wojsko, sprawiały w nim zamieszanie* – dziwili się nie–pomału tej niezmiernej ilości zwierza, a zwłaszcza dziwił się pan de Lorche. Stojąc przy księżnie i dworkach jak żuraw na straży, a nie mogąc się z żadną rozmówić, począł on już był nudzić się. marznąć w swej żelaznej zbroi i mniemać, że łowy chybiły. Aż oto ujrzał przed sobą całe stada lekkonogich sarn, płowych jeleni i łosiów o łbach ciężkich, ukoronowanych, pomieszane z sobą, wichrzące po polanie, oślepione trwogą i szukające na próżno wyjścia. Księżna, w której na ten widok zagrała Kiejstutowa, ojcowska krew, wypuszczała grot za grotem w ową pstrą ciżbę, pokrzykując z radości za każdym razem, gdy ugodzony jeleń lub łoś wspinał się w pędzie do góry, a następnie walił się ciężko i kopał śnieg nogami. Inne dwórki pochylały też często twarze ku kuszom, albowiem wszystkie ogarnął zapał myśliwski. Jeden tylko Zbyszko nie myślał o łowach, ale wsparłszy łokcie na kolanach Danusi, a głowę na dłoniach, patrzył jej w oczy, ona zaś, na wpół śmiejąca się, na wpół zawstydzona, próbowała mu zamykać palcami powieki, niby nie mogąc takiego wzroku wytrzymać. Lecz uwagę pana de Lorche zwrócił ogromny, siwy na karku i łopatkach niedźwiedź, który niespodzianie wychynął z szuwarów w pobliżu strzelców. Książę strzelił do niego z kuszy, a następnie wypadł ku niemu z oszczepem i gdy zwierz podniósł się, rycząc okropnie, na zadnie łapy – skłuł go na oczach całego dworu tak sprawnie i szybko, że żaden z dwu "brońców" nie potrzebował użyć topora. Pomyślał tedy młody Lotaryńczyk, że jednak niewielu panów, na dworach których bawił po drodze, ważyłoby się na taką zabawę i że z takimi książęty i z takim ludem ciężką może Zakon mieć kiedyś przeprawę i ciężkie przeżyć godziny. Lecz w dalszym ciągu zobaczył skłute w ten sam sposób przez innych myśliwych srogie, białokływe odyńce, ogromne, daleko większe i zacieklejsze od tych, na które polowano w lasach Niższej Lotaryngii i w puszczach niemieckich. Tak wprawnych i dufnych w siłę dłoni łowców ani też takich uderzeń oszczepem nie widział pan de Lorche nigdzie – co, jako człowiek bywały, tłumaczył sobie tym, że wszyscy ci wśród niezmiernych borów siedzący ludzie przywykają od dziecięcych lat do kuszy i oszczepu – za czym i do większej w ich użyciu dochodzą od innych biegłości. Polana usłała się wreszcie gęsto trupami wszelkiego rodzaju zwierząt, lecz łowom daleko jeszcze było do końca. Owszem, najciekawsza a zarazem najbardziej niebezpieczna ich cłwila miała dopiero nadejść, gdyż otoka wparła właśnie na pustać kilkanaście żubrów i turów. Chociaż w lasach trzymały się one zwykle osobno, szły teraz pomieszane razem, ale bynajmniej nie oślepłe z trwogi, raczej groźne niż przerażone. Nie szły też zbyt szybko, jakby pewne w poczuciu okrutnej siły, że złamią wszelkie zapory i przejdą – ziemia jednak zaczęła dudnić pod ich ciężarem. Brodate byki, idące na czele gromady ze łbami nisko nad ziemią, zatrzymywały się chwilami, jakby rozważając, w którą stronę uderzyć. Z potwornych ich płuc wydobywał się głuchy ryk do podziemnego grzmotu podobny, z nozdrzów dymiło parą, a kopiąc śnieg przednimi nogami, zdawały się upatrywać spod grzyw krwawymi oczyma ukrytego nieprzyjaciela. Tymczasem nawrotnicy podnieśli ogromny krzyk, któremu od strony głównej ławy i od skrzydeł otoki odpowiedziały setki gromkich głosów; zawrzały rogi i piszczałki; zadrżała puszcza aż hen do najdalszych głębin, a jednocześnie wypadły na polanę ze strasznym harmidrem goniące po tropie psy kurpieskie. Widok ich wprawił w mgnieniu oka we wściekłość samice mające przy sobie młode. Idące dotąd z wolna stado rozproszyło się w szalonym pościgu po całej polanie. Jeden z turów, płowy, olbrzymi, niemal potworny byk, ogromem żubry przenoszący, puścił się w ciężkich skokach ku szeregowi strzelców, zawrócił ku prawej stronie polany, po czym, ujrzawszy o kilkadziesiąt kroków między drzewami konie, zatrzymał się i hucząc, począł orać nogami ziemię, jakby podniecając się do skoku i walki. Na ten straszny widok nawrotnicy podnieśli krzyk jeszcze większy, w szeregu zaś myśliwych ozwały się przeraźliwe głosy: "Księżna, księżna! ratujcie panią!" Zbyszko porwał za utkwiony w śniegu oszczep i skoczył na skraj lasu, za nim skoczyło kilku Litwinów gotowych zginąć w obronie córki Kiejstuta – a wtem zgrzytnęła w rękach pani kusza, zaświszczal grot i przeleciawszy ponad schylonym łbem zwierzęcia utkwił w jego karku. – Dostał! – zawołała księżna – nie pójdzie... Ale dalsze jej słowa zgłuszył ryk tak straszliwy, że aż konie przysiadły na zadach. Tur rzucił się jak burza wprost na panią, lecz nagle z nie mniejszym pędem wypadł spomiędzy drzew mężny pan de Lorche i pochylony na koniu, z kopią wyciągniętą jak na rycerskim turnieju, runął wprost na zwierza. Obecni ujrzeli przez jedno mgnienie oka kopię utkwioną w karku byka, która wnet wygięła się jak pałąk i prysła w drobne złamki, za czym olbrzymi rogaty łeb zniknął całkiem pod brzuchem konia pana de Lorche i zanim kto z obecnych zdołał wykrzyknąć, i rumak, i jeździec wylecieli jak z procy w powietrze. Koń, spadłszy na bok, począł bić w przedśmiertnych drgawkach nogami, oplątując je we własne wyprute trzewia, pan de Lorche leżał w pobliżu bez ruchu, podobny na śniegu do żelaznego klina, tur zaś zdawał się przez chwilę wahać, czy nie pominąć ich i nie uderzyć na inne konie, lecz mając tuż przed sobą te pierwsze ofiary, zwrócił się znów ku nim i jął pastwić się nad nieszczęsnym rumakiem, gniotąc go łbem i orząc z wściekłością rogami jego otwarty brzuch. Z boru jednakże sypnęli się ludzie na ratunek obcego rycerza, Zbyszko, któremu chodziło o ochronę księżny i Danusi, dobiegł pierwszy i wbił ostrze oszczepu pod łopatkę zwierzęcia. Lecz uderzył z takim rozmachem, że oszczep przy nagłym zwrocie tura pękł mu w ręku, on sam zaś upadł twarzą w śnieg. "Zginął! zginął!" – ozwały się głosy biegnących z pomocą Mazurów. Tymczasem łeb byka pokrył Zbyszka i przycisnął go do ziemi. Od strony księcia już, już nadbiegali dwaj potężni "brońcy" – byliby jednak przybyli za późno, gdyby na szczęście nie uprzedził ich darowany przez Jagienkę Zbyszkowi Czech Hlawa. Ten dopadł przed nimi i podniósłszy oburącz szeroki topór, ciął w pochylony kark tura tuż za rogami. Cięcie było tak straszne, że zwierz runął jak gromem rażony z przerąbanymi kręgami i łbem niemal do połowy odwalonym; lecz padając, przygniótł Zbyszka. Obaj "brońcy" odciągnęli w mgnieniu oka potworne cielsko, a tymczasem księżna i Danusia, zeskoczywszy z koni, nadbiegły, nieme z przerażenia, do rannego młodzianka. On zaś blady, cały zalany krwią tura i własną, podniósł się nieco, spróbował wstać, ale zachwiał się, upadł na kolana i wsparłszy się na ręku, zdołał przemówić jedno tylko słowo: – Danuśka... Po czym wyrzucił krew ustami i ciemności objęły mu głowę. Danusia chwyciła go przez plecy za ramiona, ale nie mogąc go utrzymać, poczęła krzyczeć o ratunek. Jakoż otoczono go ze wszystkich stron, tarto śniegiem, wlewano wino do ust, wreszcie łowczy Mrokota z Mocarzewa rozkazał położyć go na opończy i tamować krew za pomocą miękkich hubek borowych – Żyw będzie, jeśli jeno ziobra, nie pacierze, ma połamione – rzekł, zwracając się do księżny. Wszelako inne dwórki zajęły się przy pomocy myśliwców ratunkiem pana de Lorche. Obracano nim na wszystkie strony, szukając na zbroi dziur lub wgięć uczynionych przez rogi byka, ale prócz śladów śniegu, który wbił się między złożenia blach, nie można było znaleźć innych. Tur mścił się głównie na koniu, który leżał obok już martwy, mając pod brzuchem wszystkie swe wnętrzności, pan de Lorche zaś nie był ugodzon. Omdlał tylko wskutek upadku – i jak się pokazało później, rękę prawą miał ze stawu wybitą. Teraz jednak, gdy zdjęto mu hełm i wlano do ust wina, wnet otworzył oczy, oprzytomniał – i widząc pochylone nad sobą zatroskane twarze dwóch młodych i hożych dwórek, rzekł po niemiecku: – Pewniem już w raju i aniołowie są nade mną? Dwórki nie zrozumiały wprawdzie tego, co powiedział, ale rade, że ożył i przemówił, poczęły się do niego uśmiechać i przy pomocy myśliwców podniosły go z ziemi, on zaś jęknął, poczuwszy ból w prawej ręce, lewą wsparł się na ramieniu jednego z "aniołów" – i przez chwilę stał nieruchomo, bojąc się kroku postąpić, gdyż nie czuł się pewny w nogach. Za czym powiódł mętnym jeszcze wzrokiem po pobojowisku: ujrzał płowe cielsko tura, które z bliska wydawało się potwornie wielkie, ujrzał łamiącą ręce nad Zbyszkiem Danusię – i samego Zbyszka na opończy. – Ten to rycerz przybył mi z pomocą? – zapytał. – Żywy–li? – Ciężko pobit – odpowiedział jeden z umiejących po niemiecku dworzan. – Nie z nim, ale za niego będę się odtąd potykał! – rzekł Lotaryńczyk. Lecz w tej chwili książę, który poprzednio stał nad Zbyszkiem, zbliżył się do niego i począł go wysławiać: że swoim śmiałym postępkiem ochronił od srogiego niebezpieczeństwa księżnę i inne niewiasty, a może i życie im ocalił – za co, prócz rycerskich nagród, otoczy go chwała u ludzi, którzy teraz żyją, i u potomnych. – W dzisiejszych zniewieściałych czasach – rzekł – coraz mniej prawych rycerzy jeździ po świecie, bądźcie mi więc gościem jako najdłużej albo i całkiem na Mazowszu ostańcie, gdzie łaskę moją jużeście zdobyli, a miłość ludzką również łatwie cnymi uczynkami zdobędziecie! Rozpływało się od takich słów chciwe na sławę serce pana de Lorche, gdy zaś pomyślał, że tak przeważnego czynu rycerskiego dokonał i na takie pochwały zarobił w owych dalekich ziemiach polskich, o których tyle dziwnych rzeczy opowiadano na Zachodzie – z radości nie czuł prawie wcale bólu w zwichniętym ramieniu. Rozumiał, że rycerz, który na dworze brabanckim lub burgundzkim będzie mógł opowiedzieć, iż na łowach ocalił życie księżnie mazowieckiej, będzie chodził w chwale jak w słońcu. Pod wpływem tych myśli chciał nawet zaraz iść do księżny i na klęczkach jej wierne służby ślubować, ale i sama pani, i Danusia zajęte były Zbyszkiem. Ów oprzytomniał znowu na chwilę, ale tylko uśmiechnął się do Danusi, podniósł dłoń do pokrytego zimnym potem czoła i zaraz powtórnie omdlał. Doświadczeni łowcy, widząc, jak zawarły się przy tym jego ręce, a usta pozostały otwarte, mówili między sobą, że nie wyżyje, lecz doświadczeńsi jeszcze Kurpie, z których niejeden nosił na sobie ślady niedźwiedzich pazurów, dziczych kłów lub żubrzych rogów, lepszą czynili nadzieję, twierdząc, że róg tura obsunął się między żebrami rycerza, że może jedno z nich albo dwa są złamane, ale krzyż cały, gdyż inaczej nie mógłby się młody pan ani na chwilę przypodnieść. Pokazywali też, że w miejscu, gdzie upadł Zbyszko, była jakby zaspa śnieżna i to właśnie go ocaliło – albowiem zwierz, przycisnąwszy go międzyrożem, nie podołał zgnieść mu do szczętu piersi ni krzyża. Nieszczęściem lekarz książęcy, ksiądz Wyszoniek z Dziewanny, nie był na łowach, choć zwykle na nich bywał, albowiem zajęty był tym razem wypiekaniem opłatków we dworze. Skoczył po niego, dowiedziawszy się o tym, Czech, tymczasem jednak ponieśli Kurpie Zbyszka na opończy do książęcego dworu. Danusia chciała iść przy nim piechotą, lecz księżna sprzeciwiła się temu, albowiem droga była daleka i w parowach leśnych leżały już głębokie śniegi, chodziło zaś o pośpiech. Starosta krzyżacki, Hugo de Danveld, pomógł więc dziewczynie siąść na koń, a następnie, jadąc przy niej, tuż za ludźmi, którzy nieśli Zbyszka, rzekł po polsku przyciszonym głosem, tak aby przez nią tylko mógł być słyszany: – Mam w Szczytnie cudowny balsam gojący, który od pewnego pustelnika w Hercyńskim Lesie dostałem i który mógłbym we trzech dniach sprowadzić. – Bóg wam wynagrodzi, panie! – odpowiedziała Danusia. – Bóg zapisuje każdy miłosierny uczynek, ale czy mam i od was spodziewać się zapłaty? – Jakoż mogę wam zapłacić? Krzyżak przysunął się bliżej z koniem, widocznie chciał coś mówić, ale się zawahał i dopiero po chwili rzekł: – W Zakonie, prócz braci, są i siostry... Jedna z nich przywiezie balsam gojący, a wtedy powiem o zapłacie. Krzyżacy 21